


Poor Kitten

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cats, Character Death, Death, Gen, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A very short story I wrote based on a really crushing scene from the Arthur’s Teacher Trouble game: the scene of a kitten getting hit by lightning.





	Poor Kitten

Once upon a time, there was a kitten.

One day, the kitten got struck by lightning from a thundercloud.

The kitten screamed, then died.

Now the kitten is in Heaven, wishing it had experienced more of its life than it did.

The end


End file.
